In the case of a known control module, a stamped grid is used as a component support in a two-part housing that contains on an upper part a receptacle for a plug connector, and on a lower part contact elements for electrical connection to a downstream device.
The lower part is configured in a box shape, such that the side walls, proceeding from an upper side of the lower part, are locally interrupted. The side walls serve as positioning means on the one hand for the upper part and on the other hand for the stamped grid with its surround.
The components mounted on the stamped grid are to be electrically connected to the connection points configured in the stamped grid. If circuit modifications are to be made to the control module, however, this is difficult to implement due to the predefinition of the connection points, and may possibly be achievable only by means of a redesigned punched grid. In addition, mounting of the components on the punched grid is limited, and it is difficult to link the terminals of the components to one another, so that production of the control module is complex and cost-intensive, especially if it comprises many functions.